


Super Bi

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kara is Bi, potstickers, tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Kara finally reveals her secret(s) to Lena.





	Super Bi

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest. _Come on Danvers, what would Wonder Woman do?_ She took a deep breath, pressing the call button.

“Kara, hi! I was just thinking about you,” Lena’s smooth voice rippled over the phone.

“Really?” She adjusted her glasses, grinning. “Were you thinking about coming over for kale chips and potstickers later tonight?”

“Well, I am now. What time?” She posed.

Kara hesitated, “Are you sure? You don’t have any important L-Corp business to attend to?”

“Nothing that can’t wait for the greatest friend in National City. Why, is there something I should be worried about?”

“No, no, just wouldn’t want to get in the way of the most amazing _CEO_ in National City. Is seven okay?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She beamed, pressing the end button on her cell.

***

She paced in her apartment, flats softly clicking on the linoleum floor. Hair whipping in waves behind her, pleated skirt bouncing with every step. Kale chips in the oven, all but two potstickers sitting and waiting. Kara checked the mirror again, wiping her mouth after stress-eating.

Two sharp knocks made her jolt. Adjusting her collar and forcing herself to relax, she opened the door.

“Lena, come in.”

Her friend leaned a hand on the door frame teasingly, “Honey, I’m home.”

Kara laughed nervously and let her enter, closing the door and locking it out of habit. She felt her cheeks tingle as she watched Lena’s magenta coat trail behind her, fluttering as she hung it by the door.

“I’m so sorry, my last meeting took a bit longer than I expected.”

Kara stared speechlessly as Lena let her hair down from a tight knot to its natural, relaxed state.

“You know how much those balding board members can gloat, about themselves alone.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

Her dark tresses sat on a deep v-neck tank which tucked into her matching black slacks. The shine of her silver heels caught Kara’s attention, they matched her belt, which Kara would much rather be on the floor.

Suddenly realizing she’d forgotten to answer, her eyes popped up to meet Lena’s, “Hm? Oh yeah, those corporate...chauvinists.”

She fussed with her also tucked in shirt, a pink button-up with small black polka-dots. _Not yet Kara._ She went over to check the oven as Lena leaned against the counter, smelling the potstickers on the island.

“What do you think?” Lena started.

Kara’s head popped up, nearly missing the oven’s handle, “Hm?”

“Game of Thrones or Parks and Recreation?” Her soft smile always threw Kara off guard.

“Actually,” Kara took a deep breath, “there's something I need to tell you.”

She was drawn away from Lena’s curious gaze when the timer beeped.

“Oh!” She threw on some oven mitts and pulled the kale chips out, anxiously placing them on the stove.

“Mm, smells much better than last time,” Lena smirked.

Kara sighed, “Yes well, this is what they’re supposed to smell like when they're not burnt.”

They exchanged glances and Lena gestured ‘come here’, so Kara took off the mitts and walked around the island. She almost sat on the stool next to Lena but decided against it.

“Kara,” Lena almost reached for Kara’s hand but decided against it, “you know you can tell me anything.”

She adjusted her glasses and raised her eyes to see Lena’s, “I know.”

Kara reached down and took Lena’s hands, pulling her to her feet and letting go. Lena’s eyes were searching for explanation, her gaze on the brink of hopeful.

“I was afraid to tell you sooner because, well I don't want you to get hurt, and… It’s hard to know who to trust,” she looked at her head on, “but I trust you.”

Lena’s eyes widened further and her lips were stuck in an ‘o’ shape.

“I’m-” Kara exhaled, then shook her head, “no.” She took off her glasses and set them on the island, “Let me show you.”

Lena swept some strands behind her ear. She watched Kara take the clips out of her own hair, letting it fall to her face. Kara undid the button on her collar, then the next, then the next. Lena watched, breathlessly.

But before Kara could pull open shirt to reveal her crest, Lena stepped closer and had a hand under her chin. Kara’s breath hitched as she saw something she hadn’t known she wanted so much until now.

“Oh Kara, I know.” She pulled the kryptonian into her embrace, Kara still unsure. But slowly they grew closer and Lena’s lips were on hers.

Soon they were in Kara’s room, Lena splayed on the bed and Kara kneeling over her. Silver shoes and, finally, matching belt on the floor. Lena squinted and raised her hand to Kara’s chest, opening her shirt to reveal the insignia for the House of El.

She blinked slowly and let her hand fall, “You weren’t about to come out to me, were you?”

Kara’s flushed smile lessened to a slight grin, “No.” She chuckled, “But I’m-I’m glad...for this.” She gently stroked her hand along Lena’s side. _Finally._

Lena squirmed a bit under her, not used to being overpowered. So she undid Kara’s shirt the rest of the way and pulled it out from her skirt.

“You know this is going to be a feat to take off…” Lena teased, pulling her closer.

Kara bit her lip, “ I guess since we’re here,” she gingerly sat on Lena’s lap, straddling her thighs, “I should probably tell you…”

Lena sat up and began twirling Kara’s hair, fulfilling a dream she’d had for a while, “Mhm hmm?”

Kara’s heart slowed and thumped in her ears, _oh wow this is actually happening._ She took a deep breath, gently holding Lena’s waist.

“I’m bisexual.” She exhaled hard, as if she’d been holding that in forever.

Lena beamed, throwing her arms around Kara’s neck, “I’m so glad! Thank you for telling me all of this,” she pulled away to see her face, “I like being close to you.”

She leaned into Kara’s face, and before they knew it they were coming up for air, limbs entangled and sheets disheveled. But the night was far from over, and the food was long forgotten.

_There’s no going back now._


End file.
